Time Marches On
by Cynthia Krenshaw
Summary: Glinda the Good finds herself at the center of a plot to oust her from Oz during the twentieth anniversary celebration of the Wicked Witch of the West's death. Will she be able to right the wrongs that still haunt her twenty years later?
1. Chapter 1

AN: This is my first attempt at Wicked fanfiction, and is a collaboration between MagicalIrishMusician and I. She also turned me onto the musical, and I am enternally grateful to her for it. At any rate, please read and and comments/suggestions are welcomed and encouraged!

CK

"Glinda the Good will see you now." The guard announced to the fidgety girl in the Shiz university uniform. She stood slowly, shakily, straightening her skirt. She was prepared for this meeting, a small manila folder in her hands. As she walked into the large office, she couldn't help but feel a bit daunted, as most were when meeting the emissary for the long missing great Wizard. From behind her desk, Glinda flashed a warm, welcoming smile.

"Welcome, please sit." She said, bubbly and excited as always, as the girl did as instructed.

"Thank you so much, Miss Glinda."

"No, just Glinda." Glinda corrected her, smile never fading, "Marcelline, isn't it?" Marcelline's jaw dropped.

"You know my name?"

"Yes, I've read your school file quite carefully. You were recommended for this internship by Professor Grimes. He thinks quite highly of you and your sorcery skills." Glinda said, matter of factly.

"Yes, ma'am. He says I'm the finest student he's had in a long time. Since you studied there, in fact." Marcelline noticed a slight break in that smile. Everyone knew the story, it was never made secret. The crack quickly vanished, before Glinda spoke again.

"Yes, that's what he tells me. I certainly hope you live up to those high expectations. Did you prepare the questionnaire I sent you?" Glinda asked, getting a nod. Marcelline laid it on her desk.

"I hope that's OK?" Marcelline said, nervously, as Glinda looked it over. She nodded approvingly.

"Excellent! Welcome to the Emerald City, Marcelline! I look forward to working with you and seeing those skills myself. You'll be my personal assistant. The guards will show you to your suite." Glinda said, distractedly, as one of the guards came in.

"Sorry to interrupt, but you're needed for a meeting with the city planners." He said, shifting slightly. No one liked interrupting Glinda, even if necessary.

"Tell them I'll meet with them tomorrow, and give my sincerest apology for the delay. I'm in need of a few hours to myself. Make sure I'm not disturbed, Franc, and please show our new assistant to her suite."

"As you wish." He said, leading Marcelline out. When the doors closed, Glinda let out a long sigh, collapsing farther back into the chair. Opening the desk, she got out that hat. That hideoteous hat her grandmother had sent her so many years ago. She had kept it close since Elphie died. She now found herself clinching it tightly to her chest.

It had been so long since anyone had even mentioned her; Glinda would have thought it was forgotten all together. Even she tried not to think of it. The misunderstood green girl she had treated so horribly at first and grew to love like a sister.

Twenty years had passed. Twenty years of keeping that secret safe. That the Wizard these Ozeans believed to be their savior was a fraud of infinite proportions. That the green girl everyone feared and loathed so much was as much a victim of him and Madame Morrible as the rest of them. That the Wizard himself had organized and planned the horrible atrocities her dear friend was blamed and chastised for. The façade was as hard to maintain as her public one.

Glinda the good, Emissary to the Wonderful Wizard of Oz. Executing his infinite wisdom and continuing his work to unite all the people of Oz in his absence. If anyone knew the truth, it would destroy the good work she had done in his absence. Restoring the freedom of animals to speak. Reversing the hatred he had implanted into their minds. While she took sole credit for it, it was her friendship with Elphie that inspired it. She couldn't save her friend, but at least she could keep her true memory alive.

It ate away at her every day. Elphie was nothing like that horrible image she had help build, or at the least never spoke out against. Fiyero was right, and Glinda knew it. Elphie would never have stood by and let such horrindable lies be said about Glinda. But the scared young woman she was, she was too frightened to loose it all for anything. She went along, and that – in her mind- made her as guilty as Morrible and the Wizard combined. Had she dared to actually be the good witch they had already begun painting her as, maybe she wouldn't feel like the old bitter charlatan she had turned into in her own view. As she found herself getting older, that was still her biggest regret.

"I'm sorry, Elphie." She whispered tearfully, hugging the hat as she wished she could her friend.

()

"So how are you enjoying the emerald city so far, Marcelline?" Franc asked, walking her through the elaborately decorated building.

"It's better than the dorms." She commented, distractedly.

"Yeah, I'm sure it's very different from the university." He said, leading her to the room, carrying her bags behind him. He opened the door, revealing a nicely furnished small apartment, "I'm right down the hall, as is Glinda, the door at the end of the hall. Keep your contact pager on you at all times. It's the key to the door as well as Glinda's way of paging you. If I can be of help, let me know."

"No, I'll be fine. But thank you." She said, smiling sweetly, as he left. She carried her bag to the wardrobe. Looking around, she opened it, pulling out a small piece of paper. She went to the bathroom, and stood in front of the mirror, reciting the chant. The mirror began to swirl blue, before settling on one image. An old woman looking back at the young girl thoughtfully.

"What is the news?" She asked, hopefully.

"I'm in." Marcelline answered, getting a relieved laugh.

"Very good. Bide your time wisely, child. Remember, everything must be in place before you can begin. I've waited too long to risk loosing it now." The woman said, with an evil cackle.

"I know, mother. But I don't understand . . ."

"You don't need to understand. You need to do as I tell you to. Aren't you tired of hiding who you really are?"

"Yes, but . . ."

"Then follow my instructions, and you won't have to much longer." With that, the image faded back into the normal mirror. Marcelline sighed. She had studied and waited since her fifteenth birthday for this invitation. And still now her mother had nothing good to say.


	2. Chapter 2

A week later, and Glinda couldn't have been happier with Marcelline's progress. She was all she had been built up to be and more. Glinda took on the most promising sorcery student each year under her wing. After all, there was always need for an emissary from Oz to travel to the outlying territories. At least that was the public reasoning. In reality, she had a far more private one.

When Professor Grimes informed her that he hadn't seen a talent like hers since their time in school together, she was skeptical. Her and Grimes had been friends since their time at Shiz, but Glinda simply couldn't believe that anyone was that powerful. When the girl blew past the advanced magics and spell casting test Glinda set up for her, she saw with her own eyes. The timing could not have been more ironic, or peculiar, as Glinda saw it. Twenty years nearly to the hour that Elphaba died, a new witch emerged with powers that rivaled even Elphaba's.

"Very good!" Glinda said, standing to applaud her. Marcelline blushed deeply at the praise.

"Thank you." She said, a wide smile on her face.

"I have some business to take care of. I trust I'll see you at the banquet?" Glinda asked, seeing her face fall.

"No, I have some practicing to do." She said, sadly.

"No, you don't. Dedication is admirable, but you need to relax, too. I expect to see you there." Glinda said, leaving little room for argument.

"But I don't have a dress." She protested, getting a small smile.

"I'll have one delivered to your room. You will be my guest, and it will give me an opportunity to introduce you to some of the powerful people in the surrounding communities. After all, when your training is done, you will be the wizard's emissary. It's very important that we get you in circulation. Who knows, you may end up my replacement someday. The direct contact with the wizard for all of his people." Glinda said, smiling a little at the humbled look on the girl's face.

"You … You really think so?" Marcelline said, shocked.

"Of course. Never doubt your talent, Marcelline, and never let anyone else question it, either." It was the best advice Glinda could give anyone, "I will see you later tonight. I hate to run, but I have something to take care of." Glinda said, giving the girl a quick hug, "Be proud of yourself. No assistant has ever passed that test."

"Really?" Marcelline asked, excitedly.

"Really." Glinda said, before walking out. Marcelline was so excited, she had to sit down for fear of passing out. She still had the giddy look on her face when Franc walked in.

"The test went well, I take it?" He asked, a hint of a smile on his normally stoic features.

"Yes! It went perfectly. Thank you for helping me study."

"No problem, anything to help Glinda. Have you noticed she's seemed a bit distracted lately?" Franc asked, getting a nod.

"Yeah, I have. I wonder why." Marcelline said, thoughtfully.

"I've been here for five years, it seems to happen particularly around the banquet. She becomes very scarce." He said, matter of factly.

"Apparently she'd like me to attend." Marcelline said.

"Are you going?" He asked, curiously.

"I'm not sure." She answered honestly. She knew what her mother would think of that, and it wasn't pleasant.

"I happen to have off this evening. I'd be honored to escort you." He offered. She blushed three shades of red.

"I'd like that." She said, smiling shyly.

"Pick you up at seven?"

"It's a date." She said, with a nod. The hint of a smile grows into a full one, as he walked out.

()

Glinda found herself walking through that abandoned castle on her own, as she had done every single year. She couldn't help herself. It was one of the few connections she still had to Elphaba, and came each year to pay her respects. She remembered it as though it happened yesterday. Her friend giving her the Grimmerie, before stepping out fearlessly in front of that lynch mob. That bucket of water thrown by that farm girl. Her friend's agonized cries, as she melted into a cloud of smoke. All that remained of her Elphie was that blasted hat.

Even then they couldn't just let Elphie rest in peace. For years, there was an entire division of the Ozean guard dedicated to tracking down and investigating any rumored sightings. Perhaps it was her age, or how much witnessing Elphie's braverism in the face of certain death changed her, but she now laughed bitterly at the stupidity of that mob.

They feared the woman like she was a demon. She was still seeking her revenge, even after her death. Glinda regrettably reporting her death didn't even convince them. Yet they could, in their tiny minds, believe that animals speaking caused the great drought. The fact that said animals were speaking long before the drought began never dawned to them – or her at the time. After all, the wizard said it, so it must be true. She almost wished she could take that bubble of hers back in time, and slap some sense into herself.

She approached the spot slowly, never having the courage to before. It almost killed her the first time to see the spot where her last true friend died. She began crying uncontrollably, as she knelt, running her hand along the smooth stone. As she pulled her hand back, the roughness of the surrounding bricks caught her attention. She raised an eyebrow. The texture was so different than the rest of the floor, it really held her attention. Curiously, she pushed on it. A shock scream echoed through the abandoned castle, as she found herself plummeting some seven feet. Thinking quickly, she muttered a quick spell to slow her decent.

Upon landing, she glanced around. The dust covered room was pitch black, the cobwebs standing proof of exactly how long it had been since anyone was there. With a cough, she uttered another spell; the room became illuminated in soft light. She looked around in shock. Dust covered bottles with various potions lined the walls.

She slowly made her way a little farther in, finding a makeshift bed with a small chest next to it. She sat down, summoning the chest to her. When she opened it, the tears returned. It was covered in that black shall she had wrapped around Elphie. She couldn't believe Elphie had kept it. Underneath, she found several volumes of papers. With the research Elphie had done on the Grimmerie, she could guess what they were. It was the small carrying case next to it that really got her attention.

She recognized it immediately. It was the small case that Nessarose was given by her father. She had always assumed that Elphie took it after her death, but never really had proof of it until now. With a mixture of excitement and sadness, she opened it carefully. She cried, seeing that pink flower she had put in Elphie's hair all those years ago. She never knew it meant that much to her. She picked it up, playing with the pedals a little. Under that was Elphie's glasses, covering an envelope sealed in red wax. Taking it out, she carefully broke the seal. Unsure of what to think, she began reading.

()

At the banquet and ball to celebrate the twentieth anniversary of the witch's death commenced, Glinda made her rounds, Marcelline close behind. For the first time in the history of this ball, Glinda's smile was genuine, as she greeted the dignitaries from the various communities. It remained so, as she took center stage to make the address. Glinda genuinely enjoyed the attention. Even more so right this second.

"Fellow Ozeans! As we gather tonight to celebrate the anniversary of Dorothy ending the witch's reign of terror, I'm reminded of why our unity is so very important. As misguided as her methods were, the witch united us as a people behind our beloved wizard. It's due to that unity that we find ourselves prospering today. In celebration of this prosperity, I will be leaving to personally tour each and every providence. In my absence, my new assistant Marcelline will be acting emissary. She will be relaying messages I receive from the Wizard only. Any conflicts will be settled by me on my return. And with that, fellow Ozeans, I leave you for the evening. There is much to do, as I'll be leaving in the morning. Please, enjoy the party, and I look forward to seeing each and every one of you in your respective hometowns. Thank you again." She smiled, waving to the crowd that sat in stunned silence. No one was expecting that. There hadn't even been a rumor that Glinda was considering such a tour. It took a moment for the crowd to pick up in cheers, her normal reaction to a speech like this. Bowing graciously, she activated her bubble, waving regally as it skirted her away.

()

"Glinda, I have to advise you against this." The man in her apartment said. It was obvious he was a high ranking Ozean official from his impeccable wardrobe. Glinda looked at him with a calm, practiced smile.

"Noted, Mr. Alan. If that's all?" She said, motioning towards the door of her suite.

"Glinda, I'm here as your friend. Not ambassador to the western providences, but just Alamere. The same Alamere that has stood by your side for two years."

"Alamere, I appreciate your concern. But I don't feel there's any danger, certainly not enough to warrant any guards." Glinda said, dismissively.

"That evil witch still has many minions. Even twenty years after her death." He said, before Glinda silenced him with a wave of her hand.

"Evil? Bold statement from a man that never knew her past the propaganda engine of the wizard." She said, dismissively.

"Glinda, don't let your past with this woman blind you to the truth." He said, concerned. Glinda began laughing.

"Blind? Someday, I'll tell you exactly how foolish that statement is. But for now, I have packing to do. See yourself out."

"If you insist on going, let me go with you." He offered. Glinda shook her head.

"No, Oz needs you. I need you here. Marcelline is very capable, but there are few people in this city I trust as much as you, Alamere. I need you here," She could see the sadness in his eyes, "This is something I need to do alone." She said, pulling him into a gentle, genuine hug.

"I would feel better by your side, Glinda."

"Normally, I would insist on it." She said, kissing his cheek.

"Then what's different?" He asked, pulling away.

"The timing. Had this happened a few months ago, I would have thought little, if anything, of it. But for a girl as powerful as Marcelline is to appear exactly twenty years after the most powerful sorceress Oz has ever seen? The timing makes me suspicious. She even reminds me of the witch in certain ways, her quiet studious nature most notably. Without proper guidance, we could easily have a far bigger threat than El …" she stopped herself, "The witch of the west ever was." She corrected.

"My son speaks highly of her. Apparently they've been seeing a bit of each other. I think the stress of this anniversary has you a bit paranoid." He said, getting a gentle smile.

"I easily could be. I've noticed her and Franc seeing quite a bit of each other. It's a weight off my mind. The girl studies entirely too hard. Relaxation would be a very good thing for her."

"Then let him keep an eye on her, and let me go with you." He said, getting a sad shake.

"I trust Franc as much as I trust you. Wholeheartedly, but I think it's his view that might be blinded. I half expect on my return to be overseeing their union." She said, a genuine smile on her face.

"Perhaps you'll be seeing your own." Alamere threw out, getting a sad smile.

"I'm too busy for such dribble." She said, honestly, "But please do excuse me, Alamere. I have to prepare."

"As you wish." He said, sadly, before leaving.

Glinda listened carefully for his footsteps leaving before locking the door with a simple spell. With the doors now locked, she summoned a large book to her. One of the first things she did as emissary was requisition the finest map makers in the country to properly access the boundaries of the territory and plan the industries that let them live considerably more comfortably now. She had just begun to plan her route when there was a knock at the door.

"Glinda?" Marcelline's voice carried softly into the room. Without looking up, she opened the door.

"Please, come in, Marcelline." She said, smiling warmly, as she looked up.

"I wanted to talk to you." Marcelline said, walking farther in.

"Good, I wanted to speak with you myself. How did you enjoy the banquet?" She asked, curiously.

"I liked it. But I'm concerned. I've barely been here a week. I'm not sure I'm ready for this much responsibility." She said, honestly.

"Why aren't you? When the wizard entrusted me with this position, I was your age. It's daunting, certainly, but you're up for the challenge. I have faith in you." Glinda said, smile never wavering.

"I wish I did." Marcelline said, discouraged. Glinda put her arm around the girl's shoulders.

"Come sit down." Glinda said, leading her to the sofa. Glinda sat next to her, "Did you know that I almost didn't make sorcery class at all?" She asked, curiously.

"No, I didn't." Marcelline said, shocked. Glinda nodded.

"It's true. Madame Morrible, the professor that taught the class, didn't want me in it. A dear friend of mine in her class threatened to drop out unless she took me on as well. If not for the faith my friend showed, I wouldn't have been anything but Glinda. I'm giving you the same opportunity because I know you are ready for it." She said, surprised when the woman hugged her back.

"Thank you. I won't let you down." Marcelline promised,

"I know you won't, dear." Glinda said, returning the hug. Glinda herself always wondered why Elphie would've taken such a chance. At the time, they were enemies. Or Glinda thought so.

"I'll, uh, I'll see you tomorrow."

"Actually, I'll be leaving later tonight for Munchkinland. But I do want to give you something." She said, getting up. Walking to the desk, she got out a small thin screen, and handed it to her.

"What is it?" She asked, curious. She hadn't seen it before.

"The defense ministers developed it for in field communications. By pushing this button, it will contact the other, which I will have. If you need anything, or have any questions, please contact me. But I think you'll be fine."

"Thank you again, Glinda." The girl hugged her. Glinda gave the first genuine smile she'd given her since they met.

"You're welcome, Marcy."

"Marcy?"

"Yes. I'll call you Marcy."

"And what do I call you?" She asked.

"Glinda." Glinda said, laughing a little at something Marcelline wouldn't understand, "Now get some rest. You have a long day tomorrow." Marcelline nodded, as she walked out. Glinda could only shake her head, as the door closed. She gathered up a small bag with some of her more important items and clothing. Forming her bubble, she left out of the balcony. When safely floating over the city, she reread that letter, smiling brightly.


	3. Chapter 3

AN: Thank you all for reading, and the great reviews from musicalvampirelove and ComingAndGoingByBubble! I want to remind everyone that this is based in the musical verse, because I do bring in the good doctor, and he did meet an untimely and brutal end in the book. With that said, enjoy, and thank you again!

CK

Glinda landed the bubble outside of a small lakeside cabin. It was nearly three AM on the dragon clock. With a yawn, she made her way onto the porch, knocking on the door. A young woman answered the door.

"May I help you?" She asked, baffled to see anyone at this hour.

"Yes, I'm here to see Doctor Dillimond." Glinda explained.

"You may try back in the morning. But the doctor rarely sees anyone this time of year."

"No, I'm afraid my business won't wait until then. Please wake him and tell him Glinda the Good needs to see him immediately." Glinda said, matter of factly.

"I'm sorry, I can't do that. The doctor is old, he needs his rest." The woman said, growing short.

"Itttt's OK. LLLet her iiin." A shaky voice came from behind her. Glinda smiled, relieved to hear the doctor's voice.

"As you wish." The woman said, stepping aside. Glinda stepped inside, and walked into the sitting room, to find Dr. Dillmond slowly sitting up, wrapping a robe over his night clothes.

"Forgive me, Miss Glinda. The stairs have become a little difficult to maneuver." He explained, offering her a seat next to him, "Miss Franklin, pleasse make a pot of tea." He called out.

"Right away." She said, leaving them.

"I see the stutter hasn't eased." Glinda said, sadly.

"It won't, unfortunately. Side effect of the Wizard's horrible torture. But I am lucky to speak at all. To what do I owe the honor, Miss Glinda? I rarely see you this time of year."

"I was just remembering things, and felt the need to visit." She said, getting an eyebrow raised, as Miss Franklin came in with the tea.

"Thank you. I think I have it from here." He said, getting a nod. She walked out, before Dillimond spoke again, "Miss Glinda, I know you better than that. What is on your mind?" He asked, curiously.

"I was thinking of Elphaba." She admitted. Hearing the pain in her voice, he placed a hoof on her shoulder, comfortingly.

"She was a bright girl. I sorely miss her." He said, getting a nod.

"So do I, especially this time of year. I wish I could join you out here. Even when you were my Animal ambassador, you had the common sense to avoid that festival like the plague." Glinda said, as she poured the tea.

"I had that option. You did not. If you changed that tradition, the people of Oz would have revolted over it." He reminded her, as she sipped the tea.

"It's really not about the Wizard anymore. It's about Dorothy, a celebration of Elphie's death. It makes me physically ill to see them festivating that."

"As it should. But it should also remind you of why you must do your best to insure those injustices do not happen again. That is the best way you can honor her memory." He said, sympathetically.

"It feels like such disrespectation, festivating such a horrindable event. Especially when the final outcome is one that should have never happened in the first place. It's the equivalent of spitting on her grave."

"You mustn't think that way, Miss Glinda. If you revealed the real truth, it would destroy the work you have done, which is what Elphaba would have wanted done. Each day you continue that work, she smiles on you from the other world."

"The other world may be closer than we were lead to believe." She said, handing him the note. He read it, before handing it back to her.

"Where did you get that?"

"It is her handwriting, isn't it?" Glinda asked, curiously.

"Yes, it is. But it was clearly written before her death." Dillimond said, getting a head shake.

"I'm not so sure about that. I discovered it in a hidden room in her castle. You read it yourself."

"Glinda, do not pursue this. Nothing good can come from it. The people of Oz have moved on. I suggest you do the same." Dillimond said, as she sipped the tea.

"I can't do that, Doctor. If it's true, I need to know." She said, getting a head shake.

"No, my dear, you don't. If that note is true, she wanted to set your mind at ease, nothing more. For all you know, it's a cruel hoax."

"Who would hoax me like this?" She asked, shaking her head, "It's in her handwriting."

"Miss Glinda, if you pursue this, you put both her and you at risk, and for what? This is a dead issue, just leave it be."

"I can't do that." She said, matter of factly.

"Then you are being selfish, my dear. Not a good trait on you." He said, getting an eye roll.

"Did she ever talk about any place she was fond of, that she might want to visit?"

"Not that I'm aware, but other than academics, we didn't speak much." He said, getting a slight nod.

"The problem is, Doctor Dillimond, I'm not sure where to even begin."

"My dear, do you see my glasses around here?" He asked. Glinda looked around, before shaking her head.

"No, I don't see them, Doctor." She said, getting a nod.

"I'm forever loosing those blasted things. Give me a moment. Let me retrace my steps. I had them when I woke up. I had them at lunch when I was reviewing my notes. Miss Glinda, would you please check the left drawer of my desk?"

"Of course, Doctor." Glinda said, getting up. Checking the drawer, she found the glasses. Taking them, she brought them to Doctor Dillimond.

"Thank you, dear," He said, before sliding them on, "I'm forever loosing things lately. Sometimes the only way to find them is to retrace my steps. Often, it's the only way to find what I'm looking for." He said, before looking at Glinda, "You look very tired, my dear."

"I haven't slept well." Glinda admitted.

"That must be remedied immediately. Pick a bedroom out, and I will have Miss Franklin make you a proper meal before you leave."

"I couldn't impose…" Before Glinda could continue, he raised his hoof to silence her.

"It's thanks to you I have my speech back and a nurse to care for me. It is no imposition. Go, please." He reassured her. She nodded slowly, before going upstairs. After sleeping a few hours, and a very good meal, she was preparing to leave, "Miss Galinda, a moment." He said, motioning her over.

"What did you call me?" She said, shocked. He laughed a little.

"It has taken me better than twenty years to properly pronounce your name. I would say it's high time. I need a favor. Would you drop this in the messenger's hand on your next stop? It's vitally important. My niece, Samantha, is expecting it."

"It would be my pleasure, doctor. Thank you for your hospitality."

"Miss Glinda, you are always welcome here." He reassured her, as she hugged him, before leaving. She had gotten the message loud and clear, and was headed to Munchkinland.

()

Miss Franklin finished her shift over that old goat, Dillimond. He was nice enough, but she didn't particularly care for seeing over a speaking goat. She was raised to believe Animals should be seen and not heard. None of her family was particularly pleased with the idea of the Wizard reversing the bans. She found the entire situation peculiar. Glinda the Good showing up speaking of the Witch and the Wizard in such derogatory terms with that old goat. It was subversion if she ever heard it. She placed a notification at the office that she needed to speak with an agent as soon as possible.

()

Glinda arrived a little after noon near the outskirts of Munchkinland. Her bubble, while her preferred method of transportation, didn't serve her purpose at the moment. She, for once, didn't want attention. In a rather plain dress and a simple pair of boots, it would have been hard for even Alamere to recognize her. That was her goal. She walked quietly along the path towards the city. The quiet, if nothing else, gave her time to think. When she arrived at the mayor of Munchkinland's office, she was stopped at the door by two large guards.

"Can we help you, Miss?" One of them asked, not so nicely.

"I need to speak with Boq."

"Mr. Boq sees no one. He's a very busy man."

"Interesting," She said, flashing her brightest smile, "Things seem rather quiet. What is he in such an uproar over?" Glinda asked, curiously.

"Have you been under a rock? Her eminence Glinda the Good is coming out of her tower to visit the little people." The guard said, obviously not happy about it.

"Carrel, show respect. Glinda the Good is the wizard's emissary."

"Glinda the Good is a disconnected tyrant. More restrictions and taxes? How do we handle the ones on us now? Nearly half of my income goes to the emerald city now." Carrel grumbled.

"Nearly half? I was under the impression that munchkinlanders only gave ten percent, and I know nothing of restrictions." Glinda countered.

"Two years ago, yes. Now we aren't allowed to leave the province. Even Boq is not allowed to leave." Carrel explained.

"Perhaps that's why her eminence is visiting. To reverse these restrictions." The other guard interjected.

"Ha! As if she has time to think about munchkinlanders or anyone else." He said, with a scoff.

"Who informed Boq of these restrictions?" Glinda asked, curiously.

"Mr. Alan. He came from Emerald City to inform us personally. He said he felt as though he owed it to the people of Munchkinland to personally inform them, even if he did not agree with the decision." Glinda's eyes flashed rage, as she thought back. That was when Alamere had first volunteered to be her messenger to Boq and Chistery on the outer fringes. She didn't like making such trips because of meetings in the city that meant missing.

"I see. Then it is vital I speak with Boq at once." Glinda insisted.

"I'm sorry, ma'am. He left orders that he sees no one but Glinda."

"Mr. Carrel, I am Glinda." The man laughed.

"Please, we don't want to have to arrest you." At the threat, Glinda laughed, before transforming herself in front of him. Both guards fell to one knee.

"Oh, get up, both of you." Glinda said, gently touching their shoulders.

"I'm sorry…I…."

"Mr. Carrel, You have nothing to apologize for. You were speaking your mind, and quite correctly. Please, get up." She said as they both did. Leading her inside, they took her to Boq's office. Walking in, she closed the door behind her.

"Glinda, good to see you again." A very flesh and blood Boq said, relieved.

"Is this your province announcer?"

"Yes, it is. Glinda I'm very happy to see you."

"I'm sure you are." Glinda said, going to the PA, "Munchkinlanders, it has been my honor to walk today among some of the finest citizens Oz has to offer. My surripulous visit here has left me devistrated and digustified. At no time did I or our wonderful wizard impose such horrindible restrictions or taxes on the good people of Munchkinland. You will each receive every cent of the overpayment returned to you in the next month. The travel restrictions are also lifted. That is all." Glinda said, turning off the PA.

"Thank Oz!" Boq said, relieved.

"Boq, you should know better than this. You should have contacted me immediately."

"I tried. Mr. Alan said you were far too busy to answer such concerns." He said, sheepishly.

"Boq, we've been friends since school. You should know I've never turned my back on my friends."

"I'm sorry." He said apologetically.

"Don't be. I'm sorry I let someone else do what I should have been doing in the first place. How long has that been in place, Boq?" She asked, curiously.

"Nearly two years, Glinda. We thought you had forgotten us."

"No, Boq. I haven't forgotten you or these people." Glinda said, with a deep sigh.

"What inspired this tour, after all this time? I haven't seen you since you found the spell to change me back." Boq asked, curiously.

"Just a bad feeling, apparently for good reason. Boq, what did you do with Elphaba and Nessa's things when you moved in?"

"Is that the reason you came? To review those two's personal items?" He asked, slightly annoyed.

"One of them, yes."

"It's still about those two, twenty years later. There is more to munchkinland that that cripple and her wicked sister." Boq said, angrily.

"Yes, there's the petty little boy that seems to forget that I restored him to his human state because I believed he was the man to lead his people on the path of goodness and prosperity. It's been twenty years, Boq. Even you said Nessa was reading from the book first. Let's not split hairs."

"You take everything that belonged to that cripple and the witch, and remove it all, or I will burn it."

"Boq, you will do no such thing. And I really don't have the time to argue with you." Glinda said, dismissively.

"The second you leave, Glinda, I promise you. I may be in gratitution for you correcting this, but I will not have anything remaining of those two in this place."

"You're still petty after fourteen years, Boq?"

"She didn't do any damage to you, Glinda."

"You'll never know what she did to me, Boq. I'll alleviate you of the responsibility. I'll be bringing their things with me." Glinda said, shaking her head.

"That's it?" He asked, shocked.

"Boq, I have gotten far too old to split hairs over petty things. I have made my peace. I would recommend you do, too. The only one that suffers from it is you." Glinda said, matter of factly.

"What would you know of suffering?" He said, with a scoff.

"You lost six years of your life. I lost my fiancée, my best friend, her sister, and took on the responsibility of assisting the Wizard. You have had fourteen years of your freedom and life returned. I can't go anywhere without disguising myself. I can't even have a conversation with an old friend without prying ears." She said, opening the door to reveal three people trying to walk away quickly, "Tell me, Mr. Boq, who has more to complain about?" She asked, simply.

"You chose this life. I didn't choose to have her turn me into a tin can for six years."

"No, but perhaps you needed six more to realize that not everything in life involves our choices. My plan was to be a debutant. Not to be a marionette. But again, it's here nor there. Be well, Boq." Glinda said, walking out.

She went to the attic, finding four boxes tucked into the corner. She opened and went through each one Nessa's were obvious. As she got to the last light box, she opened it up. She knew instantly it was Elphaba's. It didn't have the fanciness of Nessarose's items. A basic desk lamp, a few articles of clothing, but the most telling was that linguification textbook. Only Elphie would keep the single most boring text from the single most boring class. Glinda smiled, running her hand over the dusty cover. Elphie all but carried her through that class. Opening the book, she found those idol doodles that Elphie was famous for doing, but inside the cover was a folded note.

_Must meet with linguification scholar in Ovvels. May know enough ancient linguification to help with Grimmerie._

Glinda smiled, folding the note, and placing it in her pocket. She was preparing to leave when Boq appeared in the attic doorway. He walked up behind her, putting his hand on her shoulders.

"Forgive me, Glinda. I was out of line." He said, head lowered.

"Boq, I pay your rants no mind anyway. It was forgiven the moment you said it." Glinda said, patting his hand.

"It's still a bit of a sore issue for me." He admitted, getting a nod.

"It is for me too, old friend. But for different reasons."

"It was much different back then." He said, looking at the book, "Who would have thought Elphie and her temper would lead to this."

"It wasn't entirely her fault, you know. Someday, my sweet Boq, I will tell you the truth. When you're open to hearing it."

"You can't tell me you agree with her? Glinda, she tried to assassinate the Wizard. She reigned terror over Oz for years."

"What did she do, truthfully? Other than rescue Animals from barbarians torturing them?"

"Glinda, just speaking of this is treason, you know this." He said, not able to believe his ears.

"What do you consider dictating fictitious orders from the Wizard to be? Our Wonderful Wizard never ordered those obscene taxes and restrictions. Boq, I'm not sure what's going on, but something is happening in Oz that is a far bigger threat than Elphaba ever was. Has this happened anywhere else?" Glinda asked.

"Not that I know of, but I've been fairly isolated." He said, getting a nod.

"Boq, I'm not sure how much time I have to find out. If you hear anything, contact me. I have that communicator you designed."

"I will. Be well, Miss Glinda." He said, getting a hug. Glinda gently kissed his cheek.

"You also, Mister Boq." Glinda said, touching his cheek gently.

"Don't worry. I'll keep the items safe up here." He promised.

"Thank you." She said, slowly walking out.

()

Alamere couldn't believe it when the old goat refused to talk. He sat downstairs, and let the guard question him. After all, there was no sense in dirtying his hands with such work. He could hear the old goats pleas and cries from the door. This wasn't his favorite job, but he did understand the necessity of it. If he knew of a threat to the wizard, then he was a threat that must be eliminated.

"What are they doing to him?" Miss Franklin asked, concerned.

"Not to worry. You did your duty, it's not your concern." Alamere reassured her, as he handed her a small bag of coins, "Your just reward." He informed her, as the doors opened, and two guards began to drag the mangled old goat down the stairs.

"HHHelp mmmee, pppplease." Doctor Dillimond called to the woman, who turned her head away.

"But…you said you wouldn't hurt him." Miss Franklin said, sickened by the scene.

"If he cooperated. As you can see, he did not. Don't concern yourself with such things. The Wizard will be pleased to hear of your loyalty to him." Alamere said, coldly. The woman stared blankly, as the guards dragged him away.


	4. Chapter 4

Glinda didn't dare activate her bubble. She had no idea how many people despised her. Not that she could blame them, after the horrindible things done using her name. The journey to Ovvals took nearly three days on foot. In that time, she found out exactly how different things really were. Families she had known her entire life turned their backs on her, a simple beggar. People she had never considered, some she knew from Shiz, and complete strangers came to her aid. By the time she reached the address on the letter, she was covered in mud and dirt, and drenched to the bone from the torrential rain she had gotten caught in a few hours ago. She walked to the door, knocking softly. To her surprise, the door was answered by two of her guard.

"State your business."

"I'm here to see Samantha Dillimond." The guards looked between each other, and turned to go back inside. Seeing inside, there was a young goat huddling in the corner, being threatened by two of his guards. Before the doors could close, Glinda put her foot in it, "What is the meaning of this?" She asked, angrily.

"Let her in." The voice she recognized immediately. She stepped inside, the woman looking even more injured than she thought.

"What is the meaning of this? She has done nothing wrong! Release her immediately."

"Your friend has been charged with subversion and treason against his eminence, our great Wizard. She is the niece of a known traitor." Alamere said, matter of factly.

"This is nonsense! What evidence do you have?"

"Who are you to question me?" He said, sharply, "Unless you would like to join your friend in the stockade."

"I am a citizen of Oz. This is the most ludicrous thing I've ever bared witness to. Release her, make amends, and conceder yourself no longer welcome in Oz." He laughed.

"On the orders of a beggar? Continue." He told the two guards. The beaten woman cowered in the corner, anticipating another blow. It never came, deflected by a pink bubble. Alamere turned, to find himself face to face with Glinda.

"You are no longer welcome in Oz. This is to cease, immediately." He laughed.

"Dear Glinda. Do you really think you can interfere with the Wizard's orders? Arrest her. Take her to the stockade." The guards quickly subdue her.

"What is the meaning of this? Let me go!"

"Glinda, I have to charge you with treason also, as much as it pains me so."

"Alamere, you have no authority."

"But I do. Your last message to Marcelline was to put me in charge of all security in Oz."

"I gave no such order! What of Chistery?"

"He's being notified as we speak. Take her away."

"You can't do this!" Glinda screamed, as she was dragged out. After being unceremoniously taken to the next town in chains, she was thrown into the stockade. The next morning, Glinda woke up to sun coming though the small barred window. Her head was aching from the uncomfortable night she's spent in chains. The guard threw her a chunk of bread through the bars. Disgusted, she threw it back.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you. Some of these animals haven't eaten in weeks."

"I don't understand. Even the Wizard himself acknowledged that the animals weren't responsible for the drought. How can you be so cruel to them?"

"Because the wizard is wrong. And with what you've done recently, you're in cahoots with him. The only reason you're not in there amongst those creatures is because Mr. Alan ordered you be separate."

"In that case, I insist on being thrown in with the Animals. They are far better company than you." Glinda said, glaring at him almost challengingly.

()

The camp was easy enough to find. As the figure cloaked itself in the shadows, it became painfully obvious security was not high priority. Why should it be, they reminded themselves. None of Glinda's allies have a clue she's even missing. To tour with no guards took courage, or ingrained stupidity, depending on opinion. From the shadows, they watched the guards approach the one seemingly in charge.

"Report." He said, a bored tone to his voice.

"She has refused breakfast. I think she intends on starving herself like those beasts. She also requested to be put in with them." Alamere listened in disbelief and concern. The last thing he needed was those Animals uniting to protect their new found champion.

"I see. Dispose of the beasts. I want no living soul in that stockade with her."

"At once." The guard said, disappearing back into the stockade. From the shadows, the figure began making it's way back towards the surrounding woods. As much as it pained them, there were much larger matters at stake.

()

Glinda sat in stoic silence. She would not grant these barbarians a reaction of any sort. Barbarians she would be sure to deal with properly when she returned to Emerald City. Their snickers as they walked by irritated her to no end. But the pained cries as some twenty or so Animals were herded past her did even more to spark her ire.

"Where are you taking them?" She demanded.

"Thanks to your disrespectation, they will be destroyed." The guard explained.

"Stop this! In the name of goodness, stop this immediately." She demanded, getting a laugh.

"Goodness? What would you know of goodness, traitor?" He said, before one of the animals broke away.

"Help us, Missss Glinda." The Animal pleaded, before being dragged outside with the others. From her cell, Glinda wept at the sight. Seeing the guards preparing to strike, she summoned her power, and enveloped the Animals in a pink bubble. She concentrated on Munchkinland, and watched the bubble zip away. She laughed, seeing the outrage on the guards faces, as they moved threateningly from the doorway towards her cell.

"HALT!" Alamere's voice echoed over the guards.

"Let us deal with this traitor." One of the guards demanded, before eating a hard right hand.

"Go, before I handle the both of you. And find that bubble! The last thing we need is more legends of a new traitor floating around Oz. Go!" With a nasty scowl, the guards obeyed, leaving Alamere alone with Glinda, "You shouldn't have done that."

"Well, I am in jail for subversion. I may as well embrace it." There was a smirk on her face and in her voice that hadn't been there since she sent Morrible to prison.

"Love, what has come over you?"

"Don't you dare call me that. I'm Glinda the Good. I don't know how much damage you've done, but I fully intend to correct it the moment I'm out of this cell. When I inform the Wizard of your betrayal, the fate you intended for those innocent Animals will be your own."

"The witch must have corrupted you all those years ago, and none of us realized it until now. Too bad the revolutionist Doctor Dillimond didn't know this, before he had those animals attack and kill you on this tour. But there is a way to avoid this…marry me."

"Marry you?" Glinda said, wide eyed, before beginning to laugh hysterically.

"What's so funny?"

"I have only been with one man in the romantical sense, and I watched them string him up in their search for the witch. I have no interest in you."

"I'm not speaking of romance, you airhead. This will be a business arrangement. I rule Oz, and you have the life you desire. One of a debutant." Glinda raised an eyebrow.

"What makes you think that's what I want?" She said, beginning to put the pieces together.

"I know you well enough, Glinda. You don't want to be burned at the stake tonight. Put your rage aside, and let me help you." He said, reaching for her through the bars.

"Come any closer, and I'll transport you to the Ugabu Claims. They don't take well to your kind out there."

"Suit yourself. No one will recognize you after tonight."

"Funny, I haven't recognized myself in years until today. Now I understand why the w—Elphie. Her name was Elphie. Now I finally understand. It wasn't that she wanted to be a rebel. Men like you turned her into one."

"And now you're going to die, just like her."

"If it is to be, it will be a long overdue reunion." Glinda said, her voice still, as he walked off. If that was to be her fate, she would show the same braverism as her dear friend. There would be no tears, no ballyhoo, no pleading. Like Elphie, she refused to give them the satisfaction.

()

There was a small commotion near the stockade. Seeing a large bubble transporting a group of animals away from there was entertaining. Glinda was fighting back. Sneaking closer to hear the guards meeting around Alamere.  
"She has not accepted my offer for redemption. Gather some wood, we are burning a witch tonight." His words cut to the bone. The figure watched silently, waiting for opportunity.  
()

Glinda was certain that someone, anyone would come to her aid. When those Animals arrived in Munchkinland, surely Boq would figure out what happened. The cell prevented her from using her bubble to save herself. She found her mind wandering back to Elphie, as the sun slowly drifted down. They would be coming soon enough, and somehow she was more regretful than frightened. With the little remaining light, she took out that letter, and read it again.

_My Sweet Glinda,_

_Please don't cry. I have shed enough tears over this for both of us. Even now, as I prepare for the arrival of that wretched farmgirl and that yapping mutt Dodo, I have little doubt we will never see each other again. Just remember, sweet Glinda, it is your smile and encouragerization that will light my way even through my darkest hours. It has always been my friendship with you that prevented me from becoming the Wicked Witch I have been labeled. Even in death, I watch over you always. Live, Glinda, for the both of us._

_Your friend,_

_Elphie_

Folding the paper again, she remembered the words as though they were more valuable than any she had heard before. The fear creeping it's way slowly into her stomach wasn't helping. Much like she lit the way for Elphie, she was depending on Elphie's memory to carry her. To cry and beg would be a disgrace, and she had no intention of disgracing herself.

()

The figure watched the guards, eyes filled with experience. Timing was everything. As the numbers dwindled down, the figure disappeared into the darkness completely.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Thank you all for the reads and reviews! The action will start picking up fast and furious from here, so get a good grip on the broom handle, and hang on! :) Thanks, guys! And it goes without saying I own nothing.

CK

()

Glinda stared out of the barred window, lost in thought. Was this truly how Glinda the Good was to meet her end? Burned at the stake? If it was, she had only a handful of regrets. Nearly all of which she would settle up in the other world. Yet, she found herself shaking, near tears at the thought. Staring into the setting sun, she watched the sun go down in the west for what would likely be the last time.

"Elphie, help me. Give me some of your braverism. Don't let me crumble." She whispered, almost as a prayer.

"You won't crumble. Glinda. You wouldn't risk dirtying your dress." Glinda couldn't help but laugh, as Elphaba, cloaked in black, floated into her cell.

"Very funny, Elphie. Was this how it felt, knowing that mob was coming for you?"

"Yes, but it was even scarier to think of what they would do to you if they discovered you."

"At least it was you that came back for me." Glinda said, laughing, "What is the other world like?" Glinda asked, as Elphie looked at her confused.

"Other world?"

"Yes. You're my guardian, coming to bring me to the other world, right?" She asked, hopefully. Elphaba stifled a laugh.

"Oh, I have missed you, Glinda. Come on." Elphaba said, extending her hand.

"You can touch me? I thought all guardians were translucent. You can touch people?"

"Glinda, take my hand. I promise, I'll explain it all to you on the way."

"Where are we going?"

"The other world, of course. But right now, just out of this cell." Taking her hand, Elphaba floated them out the way she came, one hand holding the broom and the other holding Glinda's waist tightly.

"Didn't they give you better transportation on the other world?" Glinda said, getting a laugh from Elphaba.

"Well, we can't all come and go by bubble, can we, Glinda?" She said, as they landed softly on the roof. Concentrating, she returned all the tiles she had moved to make it appear as though no one was there, "Get on."

"But…."

"If I'm your guardian, don't you think you should listen to me?" Glinda nodded, sitting in front of her on the broom. Elphaba wrapped the black cloak around them, as they took off. Exhaustion getting the better of her, Glinda found herself clinging to Elphaba, falling asleep.

()

Glinda awoke, dressed in comfortable pajamas, and lying on a large bed. That was an incredible dream, Elphie rescuing her. She had come to treasure those dreams as much as dread them. It couldn't have been true. One of her allies must have heard about her predicament, and came to her aid. She wondered which one. She would have guessed Boq, until that debutant comment. When the door opened, and Elphaba walked in with a tray of food, Glinda began weeping uncontrollably. With a smile, Elphaba sat the tray down, hugging her friend.

"It's OK, Glinda."

"You're ….how did you?" Glinda could only mumble, clinging to that hug for dear life.

"It's OK, Glinda. I'm very alive, and safe. And so are you." She reassured her, holding her close. To her surprise, Glinda shoved her off.

"You lied to me? For twenty years, you've let me think you were dead?"

"I had to protect you, Glinda." She tried to explain, before Glinda slapped her.

"Do you have any idea how that feels? To think your best friend is dead? To do everything you do in her memory? To go to sleep every night praying she visits you so you can hug her one more time? Beg her forgiveness one more time?"

"Forgiveness? You have nothing to beg forgiveness for, Glinda."

"Yes, I do. I never stood up for you. I never spoke out in your defense. I listen to those buffoons rejoicify your death, and never spoke a word."

"Glinda, just because I wasn't in Oz doesn't mean I haven't been by your side. Let me show you something." Taking her hand, she leads Glinda to the viewing room. Her crystal ball sat in the center, undisturbed, "I saw it all, Glinda. I saw you put Morrible in prison. I saw you kick the wizard out of Oz. I saw you take care of Doctor Dillimond and free the animals. I saw you fake that smile through 19 festivals. I saw you hold that hat tightly and weep for too many nights. It killed me not to come to you. I never left your side, Glinda." Elphaba said, finding herself in a crushing hug.

"Forgive me."

"Only if you forgive me." Elphaba said, kissing her head gently. Glinda held her, weeping.

"I thought I lost you." She whispered, as Elphaba rubbed her back comfortingly.

"You'll never loose me again, Glinda." Elphaba promised her, holding her until she calmed down.

"I've never been happier to see you in my life, Elphie. I thought they were going to burn me."

"Over my dead body. By the way, what you did for those Animals was amazing. I didn't know you had it in you."

"Watch your best friend melt. It will change your opinion on a lot of things." Glinda said, finally beginning to calm down. As Glinda finally began to calm back down a million questions began to form in her mind, "So you have been keeping an eye on me this whole time?" The ball began to glow and Elphaba turned to look at it, nodding.

"Yes, by using that. Would you like to see the reaction to your sudden disappearance?" Glinda nodded her head slowly. Elphaba led her to the ball and they watched the scene unfold.

()

Alamere had a confident smirk on his face as he strode towards the stockade to collect Glinda for her execution. The two guards standing outside the only entrance to the building followed him in to get her. When he got to the door of her cell he looked around…where was she?

"Open the door now!" The guards look confusified but get the door open quickly. Alamere strides into the room and begins to look around the very empty cell. He tested the strength of the window bars and looked for any evidence of how in Oz's name she got out.

His anger flared as his eyes settle upon the guards, "Where is she?" They stumble back a little afraid of what he might do to them.

"W-we don't know sir. She didn't make a sound after you left her cell earlier. There were no odd noises at all sir and no one lurking about." Alamere grabs the one that was speaking by the throat.

"Did you see any bubbles?" Both guards pale considerably, but shake their heads. The other guard speaks.

"N-no sir, we were not facing that direction. We didn't see any bubbles." He snarls and releases the guard. Pointing at both of them.

"You have two hours to find her before I decide to burn YOU at the stake." He storms out and heads to the main building. There is worry written across his face, he had to find Glinda and kill her before SHE found out. He was a dead man if this information got out.

"Well, he certainly didn't expect that, did he?" She said, snickering.

"No, he did not. And neither did you." Elphie said, smiling softly, as she brushed a couple of loose strands of hair out of Glinda's face. With no warning, Glinda pulled her into a tight hug.

"You risked everything. Thank you." Glinda said, softly. Elphie smiled, holding her in the hug.

"You saved me all those years ago. It was high time I returned the favor." Elphie held her tighter, as she cried.

"You were the only friend I had that didn't pull any punches. You told me the truth, even if I didn't want to hear it." Glinda said, not letting her go. Elphie didn't say anything, just held her until she calmed down. When she did, they both sat down, "Elphie, if you've been watching me, do you know what's going on?"

"I wish I did, Glinda. Alamere I'm certain has something to do with it. But I wish I could find out exactly what. Even with Chistery and his cousins watching him closely, I haven't been able to find out much."

"Oh, Oz! He said Chistery was being informed. Elphie, you have to find him." Glinda said, worriedly.

"He came to me the night before last. He said the same of you. He's downstairs, perfectly safe." Glinda breathed a sigh of relief.

"Elphie, how could I have been stupid enough to fall for this man? Was I really that vulnerable?" Glinda said, shaking her head.

"No. You see the best in people. He had me fooled at first, too. I thought he was special, Glinda. I'm sorry." Elphaba said, putting her arm over Glinda's shoulder, comfortingly.

"Don't be. It wasn't the first time I was wrong." She said, remembering Fiyero.

"You weren't, you know. He loved us both." Elphie said, matter of factly.

"No, he loved you."

"Glinda, the night Nessa died, he and I laid under the stars. All he talked about was how you would forgive him, and be my friend again someday. It hurt him to see us fighting over him." Elphie said, matter of factly.

"Seems so silly now, doesn't it? Us fighting over a man."

"Not so silly. He was a good man."

"Yes, he was. But that's here nor there. What have you been doing, Elphie?" Glinda asked, curiously.

"Studying magic, practicing, and watching you. All are full time jobs." She said, hearing a faint knock on the door, "Come in." When the door opened, Chistery walked in. Although he tried to hide it for the sake of both Elphaba and Glinda, the injuries were apparent.

"Miss Elphaba. Miss Glinda. It is so good to see you both together again." He said, bowing to both. Glinda immediately got up, hugging him.

"Are you OK, Chistery? What happened?"

"I will be. Unfortunately, Doctor Dillimond will not be. I tried to stop it, Miss Glinda. I failed you and him." He said, apologetically.

"You're safe, old friend, that's all that matters." Glinda said, petting his head comfortingly.

"Believe me, Doctor Dillimond would be grateful just for the attempt. He was a good Animal, and a dear friend." Elphaba said, lowering her head in respect.

"I'm so sorry, Chistery."

"I will be OK, Miss Glinda. Thank you for your concern." Chistery said, before leaving,

Remembering that she had sent a frightened group of animals to Munchkinland, Glinda looks at Elphaba.

"I should probably explain a few things to Boq." She pulls out the communicator but Elphaba stops her from using it.

"Wait…right now we don't know who we can and can't trust. Follow me." She leads Glinda to a room with large canvas backdrops hung around the room. They show different parts of Oz, Glinda recognizes everyone as a 'known hideout of the Wicked Witch'. Elphaba smiles a bit sheepishly,

"I never allow anyone to see what is actually behind me when I use my crystal ball to communicate. I make sure one of these is behind me to hide my true location." Walking over to the one that looks like the castle she had 'died' in, "Use this backdrop when you contact him. That will tell us whether he is on your side or not."

Glinda was able to contact Boq; he had gotten the animals out of harms way just in time before the guards arrived. Once Glinda had said her goodbye, Elphaba watched for any sign at the castle of guards coming to arrest Glinda. If Boq was on their side it would only be a matter of hours. Nothing happened.

Relieved that Boq was with them for the time being they decided to focus on a more important matter. They had to figure out who was behind all of this. Looking at Glinda, "Alamere is not behind all of this. He is the second in command, but not the mastermind. Is there anyone you know who might have some more information about him?" Glinda thinks about this.

"Well…I do have a new assistant, Marcelline. She is romantically interested in Alamere's son. Perhaps she might know some information." Elphaba nods slowly.

"Alright, but I want you to use that same backdrop again. My trail keeps going cold whenever the Emerald City is involved. There is someone else there who knows a part of if not the entire plan." Glinda shakes her head slowly.

"I don't believe it is Marcelline, she is new to Emerald City and young. I don't see why she would be involved in this." Elphaba looked at her friend, concern and fear are in her eyes.

"It would be better if we played it safe Glinda." Slowly nodding her head she agrees to contact Marcelline with the backdrop of that awful castle behind her. Once she is set up, Glinda pulls the communicator out and looks for Marcelline.

"Marcy! Good to see you again."

"Glinda, what's gong on? There are reports of your death flying around the Emerald City. It's causing chaos."

"Assure the people of Oz I am fine. I'm just," She looks at Elphie, "visiting a friend's grave. I do it each year around this time. But that's not important. Why did you appoint Alamere Alan head of security in Oz?"

"Mr. Alan said you left the message with him for me."

"I gave no such order. Mr. Alan is to be arrested on sight and held for treason until my return."

"Glinda, what's going on?"

"He made an attempt on my life, Marcy. I want him held in Ozian Prison until my return."

"I'll let the guards know."

"You do that. From now on, unless we're in direct communications, do not believe anything you're told."

"Of course. I'm sorry, Glinda, I didn't know." The upset look on Marcelline's face said it all.

"Mistakes happen, Marcelline. I've made more than my share. Just keep Franc close by. If they tried to kill me, you may be in danger yourself."

"But if Alamere …"

"He is not his father, Marcelline. I trust Franc with my life, and he is the only guard I would trust with yours right now. I have to go. I will contact you soon. Until then, be well, Marcy. I have faith in you." Glinda said, confidently.

"Thank you, Glinda."

"Other than this mistake, have you had any other problems?"

"Mr. Boq has requested the money back for Munchkinland and extra supplies from the agriculture lab at Shiz."

"Whatever he needs, give it to him. I transported some injured and sickly animals to them on the tour."

"I thought you would feel that way. I also through in some extra supplies and medicines for the animals."

"Very good. And you thought you weren't ready for this." Glinda said, seeing Elphaba give her the cut signal, "I have to go. Be well, Marcy. I'm very pleased."

"Thank you." With a smile, Glinda cut the connection.

"She seems torn." Glinda observed, getting a nod.

"But she does seem to be genuine."

"She reminds me of you. Bright, motivated, and powerful. She also seems to be very withdrawn like you were at Shiz."

"Working on Galindafying her too, eh?" Elphie said, unable to resist.

"I was considering it, but it didn't work with you. I still don't see any pink."


	6. Chapter 6

Marcelline walked into the bathroom, locking the door behind her. She uttered the spell. Moments later, the woman appeared in her mirror.

"You look disturbed, child."

"You said Alamere would free you when I appointed him head of security. He's so busy tracking down the subversives, he hadn't yet." Marcelline grumbled.

"Patience, child. I appreciate your loyalty, but all must happen in good time."

"He has made a failed attempt on Glinda the Good's life. I have to have him arrested. It's too late." Marcelline said, sadly.

"No, no you don't. You simply say you haven't seen him since the tour began."

"But, no one is supposed to be hurt. Alamere is out of control." She stated, worriedly.

"I'll speak to him. I don't want anyone hurt either, after all." The woman assured her, getting a nod.

"I must return. Soon, you'll be free, mother. I promise."

"I know, child. Don't worry yourself." The woman said, vanishing.

()

A few hours after Glinda had spoken to Marcelline they heard a report from that castle. What looked like the entire Ozian guard was marching to the castle, prepared to tear it apart brick by brick to find Glinda. Alamere himself was overseeing the search. Glinda's face was pale.

"No…no, it can't be. Marcy was a model student. She is too young to care about these matters." Glinda said, shaking her head. Elphaba sighs sadly.

"Perhaps they just used her for information. It could have been an accident." Elphaba said, putting her hand on Glinda's shoulder. Glinda pulls Elphaba into a hug.

"I wish I could say for certain that you were right, but I can't." Holding Glinda, Elphaba takes a deep breath.

"You said she was young…how old is she?" Elphaba asked. Glinda slowly releases Elphaba from the hug.

"25 I believe." Elphaba thinks that over.

"I think I know someone who might be able to help. He knows all of the powerful magic users in all of Oz." Glinda looks at her a bit confusified.

"Who?" Glinda asked. Elphaba smiled wryly at Glinda.

"My father." As Elphaba said it, Glinda's jaw dropped.

"You knew?"

"Not until you informed him. Mr. Chistery followed him on his journey. He's hidden himself in Quox."

"You maintain contact with him, after all of this?" Glinda asked, shocked.

"To a minimum, yes. He's as much a fugitive now as I was then. His health isn't the best lately."

"That's very big of you." Glinda said, getting a shrug.

"If there is one thing I have come to treasure, it's my personal peace. So much so, I couldn't deny him his. Now that we have made amends, I have no regrets remaining." Elphaba said, truthfully.

"If you had told me, Elphie, I would have kept your secret."

"If I had told you, Glinda, those guards would have had justification. No matter what happens, they can never have that legitimate reason."

"Elphie, let me help you now. I can go back to the Emerald City and clear your name entirely." Elphaba shook her head.

"No, you can't. If you do, they'll label you a traitor and execute you. I can't have that. I have lost everything and every one I've ever cared about. You and Chistery are all the family I have left. If I lost you ….." Elphaba's eyes teared up. Just the thought of it crushed her heart like a weight. Glinda hugged her tightly.

"You need not worry, Elphie. I'm not going anywhere for a long time." Glinda said, rubbing her back comfortingly.

"Let's go. It's a long journey." Elphaba said, regaining her composure, and summoning her broom.

()

As another day drifted into night, Alamere was getting more and more worried by the second. It was as though Glinda had disappeared from Oz altogether. The citizens in the surrounding community hadn't seen or heard anything from the castle in years. How could she be doing this? She wasn't smart enough to be able to hide this well. Worse than that was the communicator buzzing in his pocket. Taking it out, he finally answered.

"Yes?" He answered, knowing full well who it was.

"Have you found her yet?" The voice asked, shortly.

"No, my lady, I haven't."

"I put you in charge of one simple task, and you can't even manage that." She said, annoyed.

"But…"

"I do not tolerate failure, Mr. Alan. My daughter is already upset. If she becomes any more suspicious, she will become a liability. You must find Glinda and kill her. The other is no longer an option."

"As you wish." He said, swallowing hard.

"Do it soon, or you will join her." With that, the communicator fell silent. He let out a deep, nervous breath, before returning to the castle,

()

When they arrived at the small cottage out in the very outer reaches of the outlands Glinda looked a little nervous.

"Elphie, are you sure it's safe to talk to him? I mean, he did use you." Glinda pointed out. Elphaba smiled wryly.

"I know Glinda. It has taken me a decade to forgive him for that and to move on. After years of research I'm beginning to wonder if he was used as well. He is a thrifty and clever man, but with the way everything was orchestrated I have been wondering if it was really _all_ his idea or if he was influenced."

Glinda is still uncertain, but chooses not to argue with Elphie. Reaching up, Elphaba knocks on the door.

"Father?" The door slowly opens to reveal the Wizard. He looks relatively healthy, but also quite old.

"Elphaba? I didn't think you would come back." He said, happily. Elphaba softens her voice a little out of pity for him.

"Did the food supplies I sent you help? I know you were running low when I was here last." She asked. He nods his head and opens the door wider to let her in that is when he finally sees Glinda. His eyes widen a little out of fear and confusion.

"Your Goodness! What are you doing out here? Has something happened?" Both Glinda and Elphaba exchange a look of confusion as they step into his house. He gestures for them to sit down.

"What are you talking about father? Do you know something about the revolt?" He sits down and sighs heavily.

"I'm sorry Elphaba, but it seems that every time we talk we will have to focus on the time when I hurt you most." Sighing softly she nods her head.

"I have forgiven you for that father. Please tell us what you know. Many innocent lives are at stake."

()

Marcelline sat alone in her room, distracted. When she had taken on this assignment from her mother, she hadn't planned on this. She had planned on freeing her mother, and them leaving Oz, nothing more. Now this maniac, the father of the man she was so fond of, had attempted to murder Glinda? Glinda had been kinder to her than anyone she had ever met. It left her very concerned. With no warning, the door opened.

"There you are! I was looking for you." Franc said, before seeing the look on Marcelline's face, "What's wrong?"

"I've heard from Glinda. She's alive." At the news, Franc's eyes light up.

"You have just made my day, Marcelline."

"Call me Marcy." Marcelline said, smiling.

"Marcy. I like it. Not as much as I like you, but I like it." He said, hugging her, surprised when he gets a deep sigh.

"We'll see if that stays the same in a moment. I have to have your father arrested."

"Arrested? For what?" He asked, confusified.

"He attempted to kill Glinda." She said, frankly.

"No. There must be some mistake. My father would never do such a disgustified thing."

"It came from Glinda the Good herself." She said, as Franc shook his head.

"I'll meet you later, Marcy. I need to go." He said, leaving quickly. Could his father be capable of such an act? He knew his father had been outraged when she appointed Franc the guard captain and not him. But that was years ago, and his father was still warden of the Ozian prisons system. It made no sense at all.

()

Both Elphaba and Glinda sat in silence as the Wizard explained who had influenced him all of those years ago. Neither one is truly surprised when they hear how she manipulated him as well as all of Oz. There is bitterness in Elphaba's voice.

"It figures that she was behind all of that." Glinda said, her eyes narrowed at the memory of all the trouble that woman caused.

"Oz is better off without her." The Wizard said, as he shifts a bit uncomfortably in his seat. From what they told him about what is going on…there are just too many similarities.

"Glinda…where is she exactly?" Elphaba asked, quickly connecting the dots after he speaks and her face pales slightly. Glinda takes a little longer to figure out what they are concerned about, but she shakes her head slightly.

"I have her locked away in the depths of the strictest Ozian prison. She is in an isolation cell. I made sure that she would not have any human contact while she is there." Elphaba looks at Glinda carefully.

"Are you _sure_?" Glinda got a little defensive at the question. Was that a lack of confidence in her or the prison?

"Yes I'm sure Elphie. I oversaw the preparations for her cell myself. There is no way she could communicate with anyone." There was still a little doubt in Elphaba's eyes, but she dropped the subject. Sighing she looks over at Glinda almost apologetically.

"If it's not her…then perhaps it is Marcelline." Elphaba suggested. Glinda closes her eyes and takes a deep breath. She doesn't want to think that of sweet Marcy, but Elphie does have a point.

"I don't think it's her Elphie. She reminds me too much of you for me to think it's her." Glinda said, the doubt in her voice obvious. The Wizard straightens up in his seat a little at the mention of that name, looking at Glinda.

"Who is Marcelline?" He asked, curiously. Glinda looks at him.

"She is my assistant. She came highly recommended from Shiz University. Quite the powerful witch actually, but she is also sweet. Why do you ask?" The Wizard's eyes widen a bit, no it couldn't be.

"She can use magic? How old is she? What does she look like?" Elphaba is watching him very carefully now. He definitely knows something about her. Glinda looks at him still a bit confusified.

"Well, she is 25. I would say that she is close to Elphie's height. Long dark hair, brown eyes, a medium skin tone; she is actually quite beautiful when she wears cute outfits. Why do you ask?" His face grows pale as Glinda describes Marcelline. Elphaba's eyes narrow slightly.

"Tell us what you know father." He looks up at both of them slowly.

"There is something you need to know about Marcelline." It took a few hours for Glinda and Elphaba to accept what the Wizard had told them about Marcelline. It seemed impossible, but based on what was happening they knew he was right.

"Father, you should help us." Elphaba said, nearly pleading. He looks at Elphaba almost apologetically.

"I'm an old man, Elphaba. What can I do?" Elphaba stands and looks down on her father.

"I wish you would come with us. But I see that you have made up your mind to once again be the coward." He flinches from that statement, but doesn't argue with her. Looking at Glinda, "We better get back to the castle. You need to warn Marcelline." Glinda nodded and walked out of the cottage with Elphie. Once they were on the broom and heading back she looked over her shoulder at Elphie.

"That was a bit harsh Elphie." She said, feeling bad. Elphaba sighed softly.

"It's what he needed to hear Glinda. He should be going with us, he knows better than anyone what we are up against." Glinda nodded slowly and didn't ask anymore questions.

()

Alamere was almost panicking, how could Glinda have just disappeared out of Oz? There was no way that bubble head was this clever. A guard walked into his planning area and bowed.

"Sir." Waving his hand at the guard.

"Report." He stood back up.

"We have a report of animals gathering near Munchkinland. Some say that they are gathering supplies and arms." Alamere turns to look at the guard.

"Do they appear to be preparing an attack, or preparing to defend themselves?" The guard shakes his head.

"They appear to be prepared to defend sir. They are gathering a large amount of provisions. Far more than arms." A smirk begins to cross his face, they are protecting Glinda. He knew it would only be a matter of time before she made a mistake.

"Prepare the whole company. We must take out this band of animals before they have a chance to attack. We leave in an hour." The guard bowed again before leaving the room to prepare the army. Speaking lowly to himself, "You can't hide from me Glinda."


	7. Chapter 7

Once they were back in the castle, they went into the room with the large tapestries. Looking around, Elphaba picked the one that looked like the forest near Munchkinland.

"Use this one. Tell her to meet you in the Munchkinland forest. Tell her whatever you need to, to get her to come alone." Glinda nodded and made sure that she was standing in front of the tapestry. Looking into the communicator.

"Marcy? Marcy are you there?" Marcelline hadn't been expecting Glinda to contact her again. She was a bit surprised as she pulled the mirror out. It looked like Glinda was in a forest now, was she on the run?

"Glinda? Are you alright?" Both Elphaba and Glinda pick up that there is more surprise in her voice than worry.

"Yes dear I'm fine. You are in great danger. Whoever you are working with is using you to gain control of Oz. Once they don't need you, they will get rid of you." Marcelline froze…that meant that Glinda knew why she was there. How could she have found out though?

"W-what are you talking about Glinda. I'm afraid I am quite confusified." Glinda sighs and shakes her head slowly.

"Marcy, we don't have time for you to keep trying to hide this from me. I know who you are and I know who you are working with. Please meet me in the forest outside of Munchkinland. Come alone this time. There is something I need to tell you face to face…about your family." Marcelline's eyes widen considerably, what did she know?

"I will be there." Glinda nods before turning the communicator off, looking at Elphie.

"She will be alone. If she even suspects that I'm right she will come alone." Elphaba nods slowly.

"Do you think there will be a trap of any sort?" Glinda thinks that over.

"Marcy won't set a trap." Elphaba takes a deep breath.

"I will stay hidden in the woods in case it is a trap. As far as we know she has no idea that I am alive. The longer we keep it that way the better chance we have of beating her." Glinda nods her head in agreement.

"I wish Fiyero was still alive. We could use another person right now." Elphaba looked a bit uncomfortable, perhaps later she could tell Glinda what really happened. Although, it might be difficult for her to accept that Fiyero chose to leave Oz rather than stay. He was tired of the lies and the fighting. After Elphaba had changed him back, he wanted to leave Oz with her. However, Elphaba couldn't leave Glinda alone here.

"Me too Glinda, but he is gone." Glinda nods her head slowly.

"We should go, I'm sure Marcy will be there soon." Elphaba nods as they get onto her broom and head towards the meeting place.

As soon as the mirror went dark Marcelline sat in silence for a few minutes. Glinda would never lie about something like that; she was too good a person to do that. Packing just the necessities she decides to leave for Munchkinland without telling anyone. When she reached her door Franc was there, seeing her prepared for a journey he frowns.

"Going somewhere Marcelline?" Out of all the people to catch her leaving the castle it had to be Franc. She nodded quickly.

"Yes, I have a meeting I am going to. I am afraid if you delay me any further I will be late." He set his jaw, as he looks her over, the meeting was obviously not in the Emerald City.

"Then I am going with you. With everything going on right now the last thing you need to do is go wandering around Oz by yourself." Dropping his voice to a whisper. "Look what happened to Glinda when she went wandering by herself. Nothing you say is going to keep me from going with you to protect you. I don't care where you are going or who you are meeting, but I'm going with you." Marcelline knows that he isn't going anywhere. Nodding her head she agree.

"Alright, but say nothing to anyone." He nods as he follows her out of the Emerald City.

Marcelline and Franc got to the meeting spot first. Franc was determined to stay by her side through this entire meeting. Elphaba and Glinda arrived shortly after them. Looking at Glinda she whispers.

"I don't like this Glinda. It feels too exposed; there is a small cabin nearby. I would feel better meeting there." Elphie said. Glinda nods.

"Alright Elphie. I will try to get her to the cabin, oh. It looks like Franc didn't want her to go alone." Elphaba looked him over carefully.

"He's Alamere's son isn't he? Can we trust him?" Glinda smiled softly.

"Yes we can Elphie. Franc is NOT his father's son." Elphaba relaxed a little as Glinda stood to walk out to meet them. Taking her hand, Elphaba pulled her into a tight hug.

"Be safe. I will keep an eye on you from here. If I see anything I will whistle to give you a chance to get out of there." She released Glinda from the hug and watched her walk towards Marcelline and Franc. Stepping out from behind a small group of trees Franc sees her first.

"Glinda?" Smiling at him gently, Glinda nods.

"Hello Franc, Marcy. I'm glad you came." Marcelline walked towards her, curiosity and a bit of concern written on her face.

"What did you want to talk to me about Glinda?" Taking a deep breath she looks carefully over Marcy. Now that she really sees her, the family resemblance is remarkable. Glinda chides herself for not having seen it sooner; it is so painfully obvious now that she looks.

"What I have to tell you is difficult to hear and even more difficult to accept. Your mother has done this before and failed. The only thing that stopped her last time…was your half-sister." Marcelline's eyes widened…sister? How can that be possible?

"No…I'm an only child Glinda, I don't have any siblings." Marcelline said, before Glinda shook her head slowly.

"A HALF-sister Marcy, through your father. She is a good deal older than you." Glinda said, watching her. Marcelline immediately begins to think through who all her mother said caused her problems. Looking at Glinda carefully.

"Do you mean yourself Glinda?" Laughing softly.

"No, your half-sister is far more powerful than I could ever hope to be. Oz rejoicifies her death every year." Both Marcelline and Franc's eyes widen at that.

"Y-you mean, I'm related to the wicked witch of the west." Glinda nods her head.

"Her name is Elphaba, and she was the least wicked person I have ever met." Marcelline continues to shake her head, more in shock than anything else.

"You mean, SHE stopped my mother? I was always told it was you." Glinda scoffs lightly under her breath.

"If I had half the braverism of Elphie then yes I would have stopped your mother. Marcy, your mother used Elphie to gain power. Then she used that power to get the people of Oz to turn on Elphie when she confronted your mother." Marcy and Franc could see the truth of what Glinda said in her eyes. Before Marcy or Franc could respond there were loud shouts from all around as Ozian guards swarmed the area. Alamere strides out of the trees with a smug look on his face.

"Arrest all of them for subversion! Take them to the viewing chamber in the Emerald City, where they will be tried privately." Before they could protest they were carried away in chains by the guards.

Elphaba was frozen in her spot, the guards had appeared out of nowhere. She had no time to save any of them. Sneaking away she plans on how she is going to sneak into that room. She was going to save them or die trying.

Marcelline, Glinda, and Franc were drug into the main viewing chamber in the Emerald City under cover of darkness. Alamere didn't have enough authority to parade the three of them in chains through Emerald City in the middle of the day yet.

The guards held them in chains while Alamere stood before them. He had a wicked smile on his face as he looked at Glinda.

"Thought you could run away from me Glinda? Your animal friends gave away your location in Munchkinland to me. Since your…disappearance act, my previous offer of saving you is null and void. You will be executed for your actions." He pauses for a few moments, "After you tell me where the Grimmerie is." Glinda laughs almost hysterically.

"I will never tell you where that book is Alamere. So you might as well go ahead and kill me." Alamere snarls as he backhands Glinda.

"You will tell me Glinda." Alamere said, smirking.

"How dare you strike Glinda the good!" Franc screamed, struggling against the guards. Alamere turns his gaze to Franc.

"She is hardly good Franc. She was a sympathizer of the wicked witch when she terrorized all of Oz. Who knows how long she has been like this." He said, spitting on her. Glinda stood tall, and looked defiantly at Alamere.

"For years I have been the coward, for the first time I feel good, because I know that I am doing what is right. No matter how hard you strike me, you change nothing." Glinda said, tasting the copperish blood from her lower lip. Marcelline stared horrified at everything unfolding around her.

"Alamere stop! You have overstepped your authority! My mother would not approve of this!" There is a low, evil cackle from somewhere behind Alamere.

"You think I wouldn't approve of this Marcelline? I ordered him to arrest you, when you decided to meet with this traitor without reporting to me, you betrayed me. Such a pity too." Marcelline's eyes widen in shock, her mother approved this? That means that everything Glinda had told her was true. Glinda's eyes widen in shock and a little bit of anger.

"I see that the security measures of our prison has some flaws. How long have you been free…Madame Morrible?" Chuckling yet again she steps out of the shadows. She looked the same at 68 as she did when she was working for the Wizard. Wearing the same gaudy clothes she used to wear twenty years ago. Marcelline just stared at her mother, almost at a loss for words.

"Mother? Why?" Morrible looks coldly down at her daughter.

"Why? Because, you were the only way I was going to get out of that cell my dear. I needed you to get access to Glinda to bring her down." Glinda scoffs at her.

"After all this time nothing has changed. Not even your horrendible wardrobe." Morrible throws Glinda onto the ground with magic.

"A few things have changed Glinda. I have grown more powerful than you can ever hope to be. It is a shame that Elphaba isn't here. She would make things more interesting." She nods to Alamere who gives the guards their orders.

"Lock them up in the high security cell." Looking at Glinda, "Let's see you manage a miracle escape this time."

The guards lead them down to the dungeon and then even deeper. Glinda knows where the guards are taking them before they get there. It is the same cell she had Morrible locked away in for all those years. She hoped that Elphie wouldn't try to break them out; she would rather die than see Elphaba get caught.

Once they were gone Morrible pulled Alamere to her arm and walked out of the room. When they were out of the viewing chamber she whispers to Alamere.

"I know the bubble brain couldn't have done this on her own. Triple the guards along the hallway hide them in the shadow. Perhaps we can catch this escape artist this time." He nods his head, kissing her hands.

"It shall be done." He leaves her to make sure everything is prepared.


	8. Chapter 8

Elphaba waited until the room was clear before she moved. Floating down, she moves through the hallways and corridors down to the deepest part of the dungeons. Hiding along the walls she sees a few guards, but easily slips past them. Finding herself in the hallway, she moves stealthily along the walls until she gets to the door. Right as she is about to pick the lock she is hit from behind with something heavy, knocking her out.  
Alamere steps out of the shadows and removes the large cloak from the unconscious body on the ground. There are a few gasps from the other guards nearby; they couldn't believe what they were seeing.

"Put her in chains and bring her up to the viewing chamber. She will be questioned immediately." The guards quickly put chains on Elphaba and drag her back up to the viewing chamber. Alamere smirks, knowing that Glinda's savior has failed.

()

It had been what felt like hours since they had heard the commotion outside of the door. In that time, Glinda had not said a word. There was nothing to say. She watched Franc comfort Marcelline.

"We were supposed to leave Oz. Mother said we would be a family again." Marcelline whimpered, still crying into Franc's broad shoulder.

"It's not your fault, Marcy. You mustn't blame yourself." Glinda finally spoke, her voice still.

"Glinda, I swear, I would have never gone along if I thought it would come to this." She said, weeping.

"Come here, Marcy." Glinda said, patting the cot next to her. When the girl approached, Glinda hugged her tightly, "Listen. Your mother used me the same way she used you. Because of my anger at your sister, your other step sister is dead. It took her turning everything I wanted against me to finally see the truth. I forgive you, Marcy. I am just sorry that you got dragged into a battle that was not yours to begin with."

"I will stand with you, Glinda." Marcy said, sniffling, as she finally stopped crying.

"As will I, Miss Glinda."

"Franc, my mother doesn't call me Miss Glinda. Just Glinda, please. I appreciate both of your braverism and loyalty, but this is my battle. Cooperate however you have to. So much innocent blood has already been spilled, I don't wish there to be any more." Glinda said, getting a scoff from Franc.

"When the Wizard hears about this…." Glinda didn't hear the end of that sentence.

"Marcy, you and Elphaba share the same father. It's why she was the strongest sorceress I'd ever seen before you. Your father is the Wizard, Marcy. Like Elphaba, your mother is Ozian, but your father is the Wonderful Wizard of Oz."

"The wizard…is my father?" Marcelline said, shocked.

"Yes. Your magic, like Elphie's, is so strong because it draws from both worlds naturally. The only thing that could make an Ozian's power as strong as yours is the Grimmerie. See, Elphie never threatened to assassinate the Wizard. She just wouldn't read the Grimmerie for him. He took the simple minded concept from his world that unity requires an enemy to unite against. When Elphie refused, Morrible tricked him into uniting the people of Oz against Elphie, like they did the animals. He had no idea that Elphaba was his daughter. That's why she needs the Grimmerie. You and Elphie both have more power than she could hope to." Hearing a bang on the door, they look up to see Alamere, the silence returning.

"The wicked witch is dead, Glinda. Why bore them with history. Morrible is ready to see you now. You will be tried first. You two will bear witness to the regime change." With that, the three of them were lead upstairs. They were lead into the wizard's former chamber and shoved unceremoniously in, as Alamere walked to the throne, sitting on it.

()

Just behind them, to the right of the throne, was the Wizard's former viewing chamber. Inside of the tiny room, Elphaba was bound and gagged. She looked as though she were exhausted, managing only a soft muffled protest when she saw the three thrown in.

"You managed to resist my mental attacks. Congratulations, Miss Elphaba. You haven't missed a step since we spoke last. I wonder how long your precious Glinda will be able to. I would think not nearly as long. She always was a bit simple minded, wasn't she? That's why you always tried to protect her from me. You realize I can mentally destroy her. Revert her into a babbling fool. When I'm done with her, Glinda the good will no longer know her own name," Morrible moved into her view, "Are you ready to tell me now? Where is the Grimmerie?" Instead of answering, Elphaba stared at Glinda and the others.

()

Alamere snickered at the three.

"You should consider yourselves lucky. If we didn't need to know where the Grimmerie was, I would've killed all three of you."

"You should kill me. There is nothing you can do to me that will make me tell you anything about that book." Glinda said, matter of factly.

"You proved earlier you're willing to face your own death. Far more braverism than I thought you were capable of. Perhaps I'm threatening the wrong person." With that, he stood, walking to Marcelline. Franc stepped in front of her, to be dragged back by Ozian guards.

"Leave her alone. She's too young to be involved in this." Two more guards grabbed her, as he drew a dagger.

"Oh, you don't know her, do you?" With a handful of Elphaba'a hair, Morrible pulled her head up to force her to watch, "It's your sister, he wizard's normal daughter. I suppose you could compare her to Nessarose, Shame that twister came so suddenly from the sky. Such a tragic accident but it wasn't an accident, was it, Elphaba? Had you given the Grimmerie back, and joined us, your precious sister would be alive today. Now your refusal will lead to yet another death. How many more lives will you take over that worthless book?" Morrible asked, seeing the pain in her eyes.

"You can't do this!" Franc cried out, desperately trying to break free of the guards.

"What I do is entirely on your beloved Glinda."

"Don't do it, Glinda. My blood isn't worth it." Marcelline said, trying to get away. Three guards took her into their grip, one pulling her long dark hair back, revealing the creamy white skin of her neck.

"Father, please, take my life instead. Please don't hurt her." Franc pleaded.

"Alamere, she's only a child. She's no threat to anyone. Don't harm her." Glinda pleaded.

"Then tell me, where is the Grimmerie?"

"TELL HIM NOTHING!" Marcelline screamed, staring at him defiantly.

()

Elphaba tenses as Alamere ruthlessly questions the three of them. There is pain and anger in her eyes as she watches them. She struggles against her bonds and tries to make as much noise as possible, wanting them to know that she was here.  
Morrible grew impatient this was not working, stepping out from behind the mirror she holds her hand up for Alamere to stop.

"I am tired of all this braverism." Giving a nod to Alamere, he disappears behind the mirror to drag Elphaba out removing her gag in the process. Glinda immediately stiffens when she sees that Elphie has been captured. It takes every ounce of self-control for her not to speak, unfortunately her eyes betray her feelings. Alamere smirks when he sees that look in her eyes.

"Aren't you happy to see your _dear friend_ Glinda?" Alamere taunted her. Morrible looks from Elphaba to Glinda. Her smile turns absolutely evil. Stepping behind Glinda, Morrible pulls out a knife and holds it to Glinda's throat.

"This is your last chance to tell me where it is Elphaba." As soon as that knife is visible. Elphaba is truly fighting against Alamere's grip. It takes him with the help of another guard to keep her restrained.

"NOOO….DON'T TOUCH HER!" Elphaba screamed, as Morrible had an almost triumphant grin on her face, she had once again found Elphaba's soft spot.

"Tell me where the Grimmerie is." Morrible demanded, Glinda held absolutely still when she felt the cold, sharp metal against her skin. Trying her best to sound brave and not terrified.

"Don't tell her Elphie." Glinda said. Morrible ever so slightly pressed the blade against her skin, but not quite hard enough to draw blood.

"That's enough out of you. Where is the book!" Elphaba stopped fighting Alamere and the other guard. Dropping her head she looks into Glinda's eyes, they are filled with sorrow. She whispers.

"I-I destroyed it." She whispered. Hanging her head in shame at admitting it she looks down at the ground. Morrible's face begins to drop slowly.

"No…you are lying." There is pain in Elphaba's voice, but a bit of fire in her eyes as she looks up at Morrible.

"I destroyed it twenty years ago. Every time I used it, something awful happened. Right before I disappeared, I destroyed that cursed book." Her eyes soften just a bit, "Now please, just let them go. Do what you want with me, but release them." Her voice cracks at the request. Morrible is enraged by that, there was no way Elphaba could have destroyed that book! Releasing Glinda, she grabs Elphaba by the hair.

"How did you destroy it?" Glinda breathes a sigh of relief when Morrible releases her. She knows that Elphie is lying about the Grimmerie; they both know full well that it is hidden beneath Dr. Dillamond's cottage. It is then that she realizes what Elphie's plan is, sacrifice herself to save them. She pleads with Elphie to change her mind through her eyes. Elphaba looks into Morrible's eyes.

"I burned it." Elphaba said, before Morrible throws Elphaba using magic over to where the other three are, absolutely enraged by this, she had to be lying! As soon as Elphie is within reach, Glinda pulls her into a hug. All of the guards are standing nearby, but none are standing next two the four prisoners. They are honestly a bit afraid of what might happen right now. They didn't want to be too close if magic was about to be used. Franc wraps his arms protectively around Marcelline and glares at his father. Morrible's eyes settle on Glinda and Elphaba.

"I know you are lying to me. Since you choose not to cooperate you will die." Elphaba moves quickly, making sure she is in front of the other three. She couldn't protect Nessa or Fiyero in the past. She wasn't going to make that mistake twice with Marcelline and Glinda. Suddenly a swarm of flying monkeys swoop in and remove every guard from the room. Chistrey drops the Wizard down in front of Elphaba before attacking Alamere. Squaring his shoulders to Morrible he looks her in the eyes.

"That is ENOUGH. You will not touch my daughters!" He declared. Morrible's eyes widen when she sees him. Elphaba quickly gets all of the chains off of herself, Marcelline, Franc, and Glinda while she has the opportunity.

"You give orders to me, you old fool?" Without another word she casts the killing spell at him full force. He didn't even have a chance to react before he was killed. His lifeless body dropped to the ground in front of Elphaba.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Elphaba stares at her father's lifeless body. Morrible cackles when he falls.

"The old fool thought he could stop me?" Something snapped in Elphaba when she heard that. Standing slowly she levels a glare at Morrible.

"He couldn't…but I CAN." Elphaba screamed her rage, as her hands begin whisping green smoke. She threw Morrible against the back wall hard before slamming her into the floor in front of them. Her body is shaking from how much anger is running through her right now.

Glinda almost had hope when the wizard showed up; however, that was not meant to be. When Elphie flung Morrible around like a rag doll she became concerned. Moving in front of Elphie she tries to get her to focus.

"Elphie….Elphie, listen to me. Look at me. You are better than her, don't stoop to her level." Glinda said, her voice soothingly calm. Glinda knew that no matter how much this woman deserved death; Elphie would hate herself if she killed her. Elphaba slams Morrible into the ground hard again, just to knock her out. Taking a few breaths she begins to calm down, looking at Glinda as the smoke began to dissipate.

"Summon the Grimmerie Glinda." Elphie said, errily calm. Marcelline looked confused.

"I thought you said you destroyed it." Marcelline said. Elphaba shook her head.

"I didn't…at least not the original. I did destroy a copy of it." She explained. Glinda looked at Elphie, a bit concerned.

"Why do you need it?" She asked, seeing Elphie take a few more deep breaths.

"Because there is a spell in there to remove magical powers. With Marcelline's help, we can strip Morrible of her powers. I intend to banish her to another world as well, that way she can no longer cause any more harm in Oz." Glinda nodded and summoned the book to her. Once the book arrives Elphaba takes the book into her hands and walks over to Marcelline. Looking softly at her, she reaches slowly for her hand, "I can't do this by myself Marcelline. I understand that this is difficult for you. Are you okay with this?" Personally Elphaba feels that this is far too lenient a sentence for Morrible, but she will wait for Marcy to answer.

Marcy takes a deep breath, this is difficult for her. On the one hand she loves her mother, on the other she hates her for doing this. Was she really willing to sacrifice Marcelline, too? Nodding her head slowly she takes her sister's hand and walks towards her mother. Elphaba opens the book to the spell and looks at Marcelline.

"For this to work, we must be touching only her and no one else, and we have to read it together. Are you ready?" Glinda and Franc take quite a few steps back, not wanting to get hit with this spell. Once they are in position Elphaba gives a nod and they begin to read the spell. What looks like a small vortex of air begins to form around the three women, after a few minutes the spell slowly begins to dissipate. Elphaba slowly steps away from Morrible and closes the book. Marcelline also backs away, taking a deep breath Elphaba looks over Morrible.

"Let's see if it worked." Glinda said, as she steps up next to Elphie and holds her hand. Elphaba heals Morrible and watches her carefully. Sitting up slowly Morrible's eyes fix themselves on the Grimmerie in Elphaba's hand. Her eyes fill with anger as she aims her kill spell at Elphaba. Without thinking, Glinda moves in between Elphie and Morrible taking the hit. Elphaba dropped the Grimmerie to catch Glinda as she fell.

"GLINDA!" Ephaba's anguished cry filled the room, as she knelt, clinging to Glinda's motionless body. Morrible saw her opportunity and aimed another spell at Elphaba…nothing happened. She kept trying again and again, but nothing happened. She could no longer use magic. Seeing the book she lunged for it. Franc tackles her back to the ground and keeps her restrained. Marcelline's eyes are hard as she looks at Morrible.

"Franc…bring her to the mirror." Walking over to the mirror that she had kept Elphaba behind, Marcelline opened up a portal to another world, before looking at her mother.

"Marcelline! You can't! I'm your mother! We can be a family again." Morrible's pleas fall on deaf ears.

"With the power of the Grimmerie, I hereby banish you from the land of Oz forever." Marcelline said, calmly. With a nod Franc throws her through the portal. Marcelline closes it immediately after she lands on the other side. She begins to cry as Franc pulls her into a hug.

"I'm sorry, my love." He said, gently kissing her forehead, as she cries. After a moment, she looks to Elphaba, who was cradling Glinda's unconscious body.

"Where are the rooms?" Elphaba asked, lifting her up.

"Upstairs. Franc. Help her, please." Franc took Glinda's lifeless body in his arms, carrying her upstairs to a bedroom, "Will she be OK?" At that question, Elphaba looked at her sideways.

"She has a pulse. I think she'll be fine." Elphaba said, blankly.

"Marcy, let's get the remainder of the guards. We have to stop this, right now."

"Of course, you're right. If you need anything, Elphaba." Elphaba didn't answer her, and barely heard the door close when she went to Glinda's side. She sat on the bed, looking her over, as she took her hand, kissing it.


	9. Chapter 9

Hey guys! Thanl you all for sticking with me ane the awesome reviews and tips! Especially thanks to MagicalIrishMusician, who lent her amazing talent to collaborate with me! Pleace check out hers, It's alot of fun! It's a KP/Wicked crossover!

This is the last chapter, please enjoy!

CK

Franc and Marcy searched the castle for Alamere. They found him and Chiistrey battling fiercely. Franc ran into the fray himself, finding a sword he tried to part Chistrey and his father. Franc didn't recognize the man before him. Alamere was consumed by rage and lust for power. When his eyes fell on Marcy he moved to attack her. Franc and Chistrey are finally able to overtake him and disarm him. Marcelline looks down coldly at him.

"For all of the offenses you have done you are under arrest Alamere Alan. You will be tried before all of Oz for all of your transgressions." Looking at Franc and Chistrey. "Take him to the high security cell to await his trial."

Nodding, they chain his hands and place him in the cell below the castle. Marcelline goes back to the main viewing chamber and sits on the throne holding the Grimmerie. Chistrey and Franc return after a few minutes. Franc stands beside her and puts his hand gently on her shoulder. Chistrey bows before her.

"My cousins have subdued all of the guards Miss Marcelline. The Emerald City is once again secure." Nodding her head.

"Thank you Chistrey for all of your loyal service to Oz. If you and your cousins could maintain security of the Emerald City while we finish taking care of this rebellion, I would be very grateful." He bows lowly again.

"It would be our honor to once again keep the Emerald City safe." He bows before flying off to make sure everything is secure. Marcelline sighs softly and Franc kneels down to pull her close to him.

()

Elphaba stayed by Glinda's side, terrified. Glinda hadn't moved since that shot. Elphaba found herself weeping. She would have preferred to take the shot herself than see her sweet Glinda injured. Clinging to her hand like a life raft, her tears fell on Glinda's hands.

"Why, sweet Glinda? Why would you do that?"

"Because you're worth saving." Glinda said, with a groan, as she opened her eyes.

"Thank Oz you're OK." Elphaba said, as Glinda sat up. Glinda pulled her into a tight hug, wincing.

"You're not going to get rid of me that easily this time, Elphie."

"Don't scare me like that again." Elphaba said, trying to stop her tears.

"Now you know how I felt that night. Well, almost." Glinda pulled away, kissing her softly, "I've waited twenty years to do that." She said as she broke away, in tears herself.

"I'm glad. If you hadn't, I could have never gone through with it. I couldn't have lasted twenty years without another." Elphaba said, returning it, pulling Glinda in closer.

()

It had taken a week to get things organized. The one thing both Glinda and Elphaba agreed on was neither had any interest in ruling Oz. They left that task in Marcy's capable hands. If she needed anything, both would be available and easy to contact. But there was one more thing that needed to be done. Glinda collected the gold from the treasury, and Elphie. On their way to the outlands, they stopped in Munchkinland.

"Are you sure this is a good idea, Glinda?"

"I'm not leaving your side again, Elphaba. That means you're going to get dragged on these ambassador missions."

"The life of a diplomat. I think I would rather go back to being on the run." She said, getting a chuckle.

"No such luck. I'd find you this time." Glinda said, landing the bubble at the mayor's offices. Glinda dissolved it, stepping off to a round of cheers and applause from munchkin and animal alike. After the speeches, Elphaba pulled Boq to the side.

"I owe you an apology."

"Nessa owed me an apology. You saved my life." Boq said, hugging her. She returned it gratefully.

"I didn't mean to hurt you, Boq." She said, as he let her go.

"I know that now. You have my forgiveness. Just take care of Glinda."

"Always, my friend." Seeing them smiling, Glinda walked over.

"Elphie, are you ready? I'm twenty years overdue for a vacation." She said, kissing Boq on the cheek.

"Coming. Dearest." Elphie said, with a smirk.

"Would you like to trade? You be the mayor of Munchkinland and I'll be the escort of the most beautiful woman in Oz." Elphie thought about it.

"No, I'm not very diplomatic as it is." Her arm slid around Glinda's petite waist. Glinda formed the bubble around them, floating them off.

"I love you, Elphie." Glinda said, laying her head on Elphie's shoulder.

"I love you, too, my Glinda." She said, kissing her deeply.


End file.
